


Bedtime

by raviolitomyjaeger



Series: Secrets [rule 63 Eren/Jean - Canonverse] [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Female Eren Yeager, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviolitomyjaeger/pseuds/raviolitomyjaeger
Summary: She doesn’t seem hesitant, but rather like her mind is reeling and she’s unable to spit out a single word, let alone string together an entire sentence.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Series: Secrets [rule 63 Eren/Jean - Canonverse] [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1254977
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Bedtime

Eren sits on the bed, wide eyed and staring at the fingers she’s wiggling absent mindedly on her lap. She feels like her brain is trying far too hard to keep up with all of this new information and, despite relaying it once already to Armin, she can’t seem to get the words to flow again. She shifts uncomfortably, the sound of her foot tapping on the floor echoing off of the stone walls. She lets out a short huff, unable to stop her constant motion.

Jean stares at her wearily, deciding whether or not he should try to get her to speak again. She doesn’t seem hesitant, but rather like her mind is reeling and she’s unable to spit out a single word, let alone string together an entire sentence. He, too, can’t put together an entire sentence, but for him it’s because he’s so damn tired, not full of restless energy in the way Eren currently is.

Finally, she stops moving, her hands going still in her lap and her foot resting on the ground; the tempo she’d been keeping ceases and the room is quiet. “Okay,” she says finally, green eyes meeting hazel. “The notebooks,” she starts, “were my father’s.”

“That much I’ve gathered,” Jean says. It doesn’t come off as rude or snappy like he meant. Instead, it comes out flat and tired with no bite behind it.

Eren ignores his comment either way, continuing on, “He had a ton of information in them. All about the titans, the outside world, his… previous family. I have a brother somewhere out there, the man who escaped in the cart titan’s mouth” she pauses for a moment, her gaze piercing Jean as she speaks, “but I also, um, regained memories.”

Jean raises an eyebrow at this. “Memories?” he asks. What was she implying? Had she forgotten something important?

“Not mine,” she says, shaking her head, “but my father’s. I’ve seen a lot of the outside world and what it’s like,” her hands clench. “Humanity outside the walls isn’t any better than us. They might be a little better off technology wise, but they really have never been able to get down the whole unity thing.”

Jean studies her closely. She’s leaving something out, but whether it’s intentional, forced by the higher ups, or she’s unable to process whatever it is into words, Jean doesn’t know. He doesn’t speak to see if she’ll continue, but the room stays still.

After a long moment, Eren stands and crosses the room to meet him. She presses her hands to his chest, eyes level with where the chest belt would be firmly placed if he was wearing his gear. Ever so slowly, she looks up at him, meeting his gaze. She gives him a weak smile, one that doesn’t quite meet her eyes, though that seems to be a constant since they found the notebooks. Since Armin had taken on the Colossal. Since they had met her brother from outside the walls. Since they had returned to her home, destroyed by people like them that had faced a much worse fate simply trying to regain the most vital piece of themselves that had been lost to a war that should’ve ended long ago. That should’ve never started in the first place.

“I know you know that I’m not telling you everything,” she says.

He nods slightly, “Yeah, well, what’s new about that?”

Her smile widens a little and she forces herself onto her tiptoes, lips at Jean’s ear. “Nothing, I suppose.”

He lets out a humorless chuckle, goosebumps springing up on his skin from Eren’s hot breath on his neck. She pulls back enough to be face to face with him again, noses bumping.

“It’s late,” she says, “bedtime?”

“Bedtime,” he hums in agreement, lips meeting lips.


End file.
